


Alone

by LostMe



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: English still isn't my native language, Short, So very short, corrections are appreciated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostMe/pseuds/LostMe
Summary: Lucifer is a lost man.





	Alone

The previous night, in a Tribe outing, Chloe complained about how Lucifer went behind her back again. How she was angry at herself to believe he could care for her when all he did was care for himself. Mazikeen took the opportunity to complain about how he had dismissed her and her feelings, how he could only focus on the case and so on. After many tequila shots, Linda confessed that her life went downhill after knowing Lucifer and that only Amenadiel seemed to care about it but he was out of town now.

That started a brawl between her and Maze that Ella didn’t pay attention.

The following day, when Lucifer arrived he was a subsided man. Behind the tan of his skin there was a paleness that Ella wasn’t comfortable with. He tried to talk to Chloe, but she dismissed him, saying she had a meeting with Lt. Pierce and that Lucifer should go home. He wasn’t needed there when there was no case.

Lucifer tried still to capture Dan’s attention, a desperate look on his eyes and a warning on his lips, but Detective Espinosa advised him to stay cool for some days, that he had fucked it up big this time but Chloe would get around it. Dan also walked away.

Lucifer was left standing in the middle of the precinct. Even Charlotte barely acknowledged him when he waved at her, busy as she was with trying to be a better person.

There were so many people in Lucifer’s life that should know better. People who should be closer to him. People who should be trained to see it. A psychologist. Two detectives. A sharp lawyer who once stated that Lucifer’s happiness was all that mattered. A friend who claimed to have followed him through the gates of Hell.

Was it possible that Ella, nerd Ella, aloof Ella, barely his friend Ella was the only one not blind enough to see that that man was lost?

That Lucifer was utterly alone?

She armed herself with a cup of coffee and neared him, ready to spur one gossip or another just to get his attention. Predictably enough he complained about the swill she was drinking.

“Are you up to go out and get better stuff, then? You’re paying.”

Lucifer nodded and they left the precinct together. He may still be lost and immeasurably sad, but he was no longer alone. Not for the following hours, at least.


End file.
